Xinlo
Xinlo is a Toa Nuva of Sonics, who used to be one of the Toa Artæva, on the planet of Murtua. Biography ''Destiny Quest Xinlo spent his early life as a De-Matoran forester on the Isle of Deax Nui. One day, while on his way to work, his ride was interrupted by a battle between two beings, Zarzoz and Volskith. Toa Zarzoz defeated the Makuta, and approached Xinlo, telling the Matoran to seek him out when his work day was through. The Toa of Acid then gave Xinlo a Toa Stone and a computer chip that contained information and a map. Later in the day, Xinlo printed off the map that was stored on the computer chip, and discovered his secretary, Kara, had been spying on him. The two Matoran proceeded to follow the map to a warehouse, where they met up with [[Oteyla|"Nari"]], Teltus, and Zarzoz. The Toa of Acid gave up his Toa Power to the four Matoran, and they became Toa, while he became a Turaga in turn. Kara, ''"Nari", and Teltus all agreed that Xinlo should lead the new group of four, though the new Toa of Sonics was unsure of the wisdom in this decision. ''Trial of Iron Xinlo greeted the newly-transformed Toa Liiri Vaa as she returned to the neighborhood in which the two, among others, lived. After speaking for a short while, the former Toa Artæva halted the conversation after sensing some sort of disturbance. The two were then attacked by the Sansta-Skakdi Promethius and a former exile of Murtua named Venom. As a result, the Toa of Sonics was hit by a blast of disorientation vision, stumbled about, and received a concussion after hitting his head on the asphalt of the street. Heithrix awakened the Toa of Sonics and recalled everything that had happened since the Liiri's transformation. The Toa of Magnetism tried to persuade Xinlo to assist the rookie heroes in the still-unsure events to come, but the former Toa Artæva felt too tired and too old to go on another adventure. After some chiding from Heithrix, Xinlo revealed to the young warrior - and perhaps to himself - how his time on Deax Nui had changed him, hardened him from the optimistic De-Matoran he used to be to the colder retiree he was currently. However, from his own words, he found the will to join the Toa Liiri in their attempt to stop whatever evil was threatening Uteara. He advised the Toa of Magnetism that it would be best to find the others and then get on the move. Defeat Fractures Abilities & Traits Xinlo, like all Toa of Sonics, can control and manipulate soundwaves. With these Elemental Powers comes greatly improved, and therefore, extremely sensitive, hearing. He is generally an upbeat individual, who likes to tell jokes, and sees the world in a lighter perspective than most. He can be quick to judge, and somewhat temperamental, but most like to be around him. He is also one who has to see to believe, meaning he does not worship any god nor other being. He cares about his friends, and those under his protection, and would rather die himself than suffer the pain of losing someone he loves. Xinlo's armour was originally blue and black, however it was rendered blue and silver as a result of an accident involving Energized Protodermis. Mask & Tools Xinlo wears a Kakama Nuva, Kanohi Nuva Mask of Speed, which allows he and those nearby to move at incredible speeds. It also allows them to pass through targets without harm by vibrating their molecules and increases his senses and reflexes. He originally wielded an axe that had the ability to extend or shrink its' handle for storage and use. It was destroyed in an explosion during a confrontation with Ulreq, meanwhile his armour was also damaged beyond repair by the blast. Xinlo now wields a Sonic Sabre and Acidic Shield he acquired from Eek. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Xinlo. Appearances *Destiny Quest'' *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Murtua Category:Matoran Category:De-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Nuva Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Kakama Nuva Wearers Category:Xinlo Category:Iro